Sleepless Night
by Frek
Summary: The gang gets together and releases some tension


Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own 'em, though wish I did, well maybe just Reb %^)  
  
Rating: Fun for all ages  
  
Summary: As the Deepwater travels through a void of space, the crew is at each others throats. A sleepless night changes things for the crew. (Sappy City people)  
  
The Sleepless Night  
  
Reb rolled over in his bed and sighed deeply. Once agian, sleep would not come to him tonight.  
Laying there, wide awake, the events of the last few weeks went through his mind.  
Three weeks ago the Deep Water Black had found itself in a void of space. Outside the hull there  
was nothing; no stars, no asteriods, no planets, nothing. It was more than just a little unnerving, and it  
soon took its tole on the six young clones.  
  
Reb and Yuna were constantly at each other's throats, sometimes fighting over nothing more than a  
misplaced data file or a lose bolt. Bren was once again trying to put himself in command and in  
general, just being bossy. Gret hadn't been able to sit still since they entered the void, and was just  
further agrivating Reb, Yuna, and Bren. Zack had become severely depressed and hadn't even  
cracked a grin in two weeks, very unusual for Zack. Lise had disappeared some where in the bowels  
of the ship, and would go days without seeing any of the crew.  
  
"This can't go on much longer," Reb thought out loud. "If it does, we night just end up tearing each  
other apart."  
  
Heaving a final sigh, Reb got out of bed and headed out of his room. Wandering through Habitat, Reb  
found himself walking the deserted corridors. He walked for a while until, still clad in his pijamas (a  
white tank top and blue, baggy sweatpants), he stopped and sat down in the middle of the corridor.  
Sitting indian-style and elbos on knees, head on fisted hands, Reb stared unseeing at the wall.  
Yuna was also roaming the corridors this night. So lost was she in her own thoughts that she nearly  
tripped over Reb.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," Yuna mumbled, not meeting Reb's eyes.  
  
"Yuna?" Reb asked, snapping out of his own head.   
  
Yuna stopped, and looked back at Reb expectantly. The look on her face told Reb that she was  
deciding wether to listen to what he had to say, or just to start another fight. Huffing a sigh, deciding  
to listen this time, Yuna turned to Reb.  
  
"I think we need to talk," Reb said a little unsurely.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Yuna as she plopped down on Reb's right.  
  
"Look Yuna-"  
  
"Reb I'm-"  
  
Both looked away trying to hide their embarassment.  
  
"You go ahead Reb," Yuna said, the color still in her cheeks.  
  
"Ok. Look Yuna, the last couple weeks have really been hell. And besides the fact that we're not the  
only ones losing it, I think I need to appologise for being a real jerk lately. In the first place I should  
be trying to get along with you because we're co-captins. Also, it was stupid of me to be that way to  
you Yuna, we're all we have out here."  
  
Yuna smiled a little at Reb's speech and took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for her own  
speech. Yuna hated to appologize, but Reb deserved it, especially after how she acted these last  
weeks.  
  
"Reb, I'm sorry too. Its true that you've been pigheaded," Reb just chuckled at Yuna's insult, "but I  
haven't exactly been an angel myself."  
  
"I believe the word you're searching for would start with a B and end with a T."  
  
"Typical, here I am trying to appologize and you just make fun of me!" Yuna slapped Reb on the  
forearm, but not very hard.  
  
"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry and I'd like it if you'd be my friend again." Yuna finished.  
  
"Sure, why not. You are after all my favorite pilot."   
  
"I'm the only pilot, oh fearless leader."  
Soon Yuna and Reb found themselves talking about familar subjects, and joking around. After a while  
both Yuna and Reb considered heading back to their quarters, but thought better of it when Gret  
padded down the hall and sat down on Reb's left.  
"Hi," Gret said tiredly.  
  
"Hey," Reb and Yuna said back.   
  
"Look you guys, I know that I must have been irriatating the crap out of you guys lately, but I couldn't  
help it. I mean this whole void is making me nevous and I get hyper when I get nervous. I'm sooo  
sory you guys," Gret finished guiltily.  
  
Reb looked back at Yuna and started laughing, hard. Soon Yuna joined in leaving a very confused  
Gret to get very angry.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny!"  
  
"You're..right Gret, it's not" Yuna said trying, to no avail, to stop gigaling.   
  
"I guess this must be appology night!" Reb said, managing to calm himself down.  
  
After Reb and Yuna expained what had already happened, Gret calmed down and the three enjoyed  
each other's, for once pleasant, company.  
  
The sound of footsteps caught their attention as as grogy Bren joined the group.   
  
"What are you guys so happy about?" Bren asked sourly.  
  
"Sorry Bren," Gret said merrily,"you can't ruin our good mood now." And with that Gret leaped on to  
Bren and began to tickle him mercilisly. Not one to be left out, Yuna jumped up too and began to  
tickle Bren as well.   
  
By the time Gret and Yuna had finished with their torture, Bren was red faced and laughing so hard he  
was crying. As it happened Zack had been trying to figure out what was going on, all the noise they  
had been making had gotten Zack's attention. As Zack came across the group of laughing friends, and  
saw Bren, the big bad soldier-boy, being tickled by two girls and rolling on the floor with laughter was  
just too much. Zack's grin was soon ear-to-ear as he sat down next to Yuna. As they all settled down  
and discovered Zack, smiling, they all felt a lot better.  
  
Once again the conversation was warm and friendly as the five friends made up for the tensions and  
pains of the last three weeks. There was only one person missing now from the circle of friends, Lise.  
So, naturally, when Lise did appear in the corridor, nobody was startled. Lise blended into the circle,  
and the conversation.   
  
As the day approached, none of them wanted to start the day, afraid that somehow it would shatter  
their newfound peace. But, at last the day began, and the friends got up and seperated to their  
different jobs. And so the morning began and the six clones became a little closer to their mission, and  
to each other.  
  
-the end- 


End file.
